


走近科学之土鹿配种

by Taubenton



Category: Actor RPF, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: Cervitaur!Oedo, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry Oedo&Mark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Natural Gender Switch for Reproduction, Oedo Becomes a Mother and Has Breasts, Scientist!mark, hurt/comfort maybe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: Mark在日出前醒来，监控几乎只摄录了从下雨到停雨的变化，他拖着两腿失望跨出帐篷，叉腰扫视时蓦地瞥到自晨雾中缓慢踱来的身姿。鹿的步态有些颠跛，昏暗的环境任由苍白爬满人身的肌肤，他踉跄跌进溪涧伏倒在密布的荧火虫卵上，侧搁在浅滩的面孔又粘了细沙。
Relationships: Oedo Kuipers/Mark Seibert
Kudos: 3





	走近科学之土鹿配种

> 「生物出逃警告」
> 
> 编号：PCA11（雄性鹿人）
> 
> 危险等级：C（基本无害）
> 
> 紧急程度：B（二等）
> 
> 出逃时间：09/12 11:48 p.m.
> 
> 应对方案：D（观察）
> 
> 备注：记录离开路径并联系Mark Seibert博士。

收到消息时Mark正跨上离开阿尔卑斯山的直升机，流淌于边际的金蓝庸俗组合色在眼下微缩为一篮拒人千里的圣境，除了科研中心的人员以外并不会有无关游客意外得知其中的奥秘，他们放生了一只误入陷阱受伤的地精，旱獭似的动物，却拥有难以言喻的智慧和对万事的好奇心，这几近雪白的绒球拖着长尾自航空箱内蹿至数米外的山头，驻足凝睇了一阵人与钢铁飞鸟，扭身便奔匿于岩群之间了。

“Mark，收收你那痴迷的表情吧！”Maya将平板抬正转向他，空出一手打了个响指，“祝贺，你的小宝贝即将度过他的唯一一个成人礼。”

“怎么了，”Mark摘下护目镜凑近屏幕，“他终于跑了？”

“证实了你对于他进入性成熟期的猜测，他不再是个孩子了。或许过不久他就能带我们找到弗里斯兰省的高地种群，我赌在某一个国家公园里，你怎么看？”

“我可不跟你赌，鉴于我发现他——准确来说是他发现我那会儿，他跟个被遗弃的孤儿一样独自入侵了我的帐篷想偷走衣服，很难说他的故乡生活着其他同类，按理来说他们该是集群行动的。”

“陆生偶蹄目。”

“对，近似陆生偶蹄目，我们已经就这个问题讨论过很多次了。总而言之，不同寻常的行为，他是特别的。”

“当然了，有哪一位父亲会不希望自己的孩子是特别的。”

“我可不是他的父亲。等等，你刚是对我翻白眼了吗？”

“听听你说的话，‘我可不是他的父亲’——来自一个养育了他两年半的男人，多么有信服力！”

“那是出于研究必要！”Mark调出档案中实时更新的路径记录图，放大红点所在的地形区域，“看来我们得给他一到二周的时间，好家伙，回家路迢迢哪。万幸不是冬季，但愿他那喂不结实的小身子板能熬过去。”

Maya信心十足地挑起眉，“他还会经过整一块人马栖息地，不过你知道的，Oedo总是聪明的那个。”

“Oedo总是傻的那个。”Mark补充道，他们心领神会地相视一笑。

Oedo可能没那么傻，但绝对不那么聪明。这头半人身的鹿偷偷摸摸蹑着小蹄子闯进野营帐篷时候透着一股憨气，细瘦木柴一般的四足大胆迈过了堆放的包裹踏在Mark的脸侧，覆有夜色雾气的凉湿软物抽动着嗅过他的颈间和鬓发，甚至无所顾忌地打了个喷嚏。Mark睁眼后便和一对黑暗中幽幽点亮的蓝绿玻璃球两两对觑，他依稀辨认出那是张孩童的人脸，只不过鼻尖是墨水一样的浓黑，该是耳朵的位置生着毛蓬蓬向左右张开的立耳，短刺的金发中矗出稚幼的茸角。接着这鹿便稍显谨慎地以唇探探他的鼻息，见他并无反抗的动作就伸舌舔了舔他的嘴角，舒心地紧贴睡袋发出鼾响，在不到一分钟的时间里就入了梦乡，只剩Mark犹疑困惑地呆想了半刻，为了避免惊扰会自动送上门的罕见鹿人而盖下手机。

事实上有关这一物种的资料并不齐全，考虑到森林繁茂地区的自然和狩猎崇拜文化，以文学意义上的传说居多。友善的Hakvoort组长女士曾利用权限捞了一份上世纪的记录给他，时间越接近千禧年目击频率越低（大概是环境恶化的缘故），描述大多局限于半人半鹿的样貌、较之人马小巧的体格以及孤僻喜静的特质，它们通常三五群集在荒无人烟的纯天然未开垦区域，人类成功近距离接触的情况仅出现过一次——巴黎远郊，一具死去的雌性外形鹿人尸体，解剖结果证明了它们的生理排布确实与人马大致类同，有趣的是学者们在它的体内找到了可被视作精巢的构造，而体外似乎存在未发育完全的生殖器。那么现在Mark拥有了活着的研究样本，下一个项目必定围绕这幼年的鹿人展开，既然它乖顺地跟着他回到科研附属的饲育基地，就说明它是百分之百自愿的，毕竟Oedo后来也没什么不满，不是吗？

Oedo生过气，或者往更严重地说，发过火。他（在全套身体检查并确定性别后，Dorothea就要求大家伙用更合适的代词称呼这个鹿崽）在褪去鹿身的绒毛后更放肆了，尽管比起幼年期多了几分没由来的羞怯，也无法完全遮盖备受宠爱的童年留下的光彩，Ana有时将他戏称为“黄金花园里的王子”。Oedo站立时几乎与Mark同高，基地的照顾使得他并不像他的野生人马亲戚那样长出坚实的皮肤和肌理，而偏向未经锻炼的青少年，细嫩的躯体衬着金发与纤长的双角在暖光灯下牵出一片美梦，阳光沐浴则更添虚幻，他的下半身倒是良好地反映了走兽的矫健以及野外训练的成果，皮毛棕黄油亮，愈靠下的部分颜色愈接近纯白，小皮鞋似的硬蹄能在光面地砖上踏出脆响。新上任的麻醉医师一时不忍对Oedo开枪，好心暂代工作的Mark与小鹿再见面就遭遇了凶狠的踢击，他绕着玻璃围栏逃跑时耳边尽是同僚们善意的哄笑，甚至还有为两方加油喝彩的，这场闹剧以他把小鹿搂在怀里安抚拍摩了半小时收场，多亏Oedo温良的脾性和对羊奶的热爱，让他这背叛者赢得了宽恕。

“他在这附近逗留三天了，我得去看看。”Mark往衣袋里塞了几枚小零食，朝着后视镜理了理行装，“我可不觉得他能和那些同样排外的原住民发展出多么和睦的友邻关系。”

“路上小心，照顾好你自己。”Maya笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“他会没事的，所以你也能平安归来。”

“科技，有科技能出什么事。”他说着利落地钻进车里。

耳标是Oedo收到的第一份礼物，Mark知道那有些疼但流程上来说是必须的，他看着那小鹿皱起脸，尾巴惊惶地来回扫动，后臀的毛尽数炸起，就鬼使神差地揉搓起柔软脆弱的腹部以稳定小家伙的情绪，这也是他头一回听见鹿人的呦鸣，略微尖细的、不那么好听的，从固定住的颈部艰涩挤出，叫人想诚恳问问小鹿是不是对人类失望了。摆在眼前的事实表明Oedo的情绪波伏区间与模式约等同于犬类，周期与刺激程度基本成正比，此外习性上比之普通鹿科倾向于小羊驼属，模仿本能更强，学习能力也出乎意料，单单饲养舱的密码锁门就被他前后统共打开了二百七十三次，以至于他在基地中差不多处于散养状态，不过前二百七十二次纯粹是溜出去找Mark玩（他不知从哪儿学会了撒娇，以及用圆溜的眼睛和嬉戏式的亲吻来表达渴求），最后一次是受到发情期的驱使——他要是再继续找Mark玩就太奇怪了，生殖隔离，对吧。

感谢耳标塑料夹内层的电子芯片，Mark将车停在临近德伦特-弗里斯荒原的度假村庄，徒步追踪Oedo的行迹定位。他注意到他的小鹿正沿着溪流的方向移动，在下游附近的树林扎营听起来是个不错的选择，指不定哪个夜里Oedo就又跳进了他的帐篷把换洗衣物搅和得乱七八糟，还带着一位同样魅力十足的翩翩伴侣。即便他至今未能成功破解这个谜团，倒也不妨碍友谊之树长青，也许Oedo就是个专程送达他身边的豪礼，他可没养过什么别的乐意一同晨跑的孩子，因此Oedo摊着舌头吐掉蔬菜汁也在容忍限度以内，另外还包括偷吃巧克力、把他的衬衫叼去磨牙、过于热爱淋雨，以致用那日渐锐利的头角故意戳穿了三顶双人伞，好满足自己的小小癖好。

海洋性的气候使得这片原野的年均降水相当充足，秋冬时节冷暖气团交汇致使对流雨增多，稠密的水滴碰撞在防水布上砸起恼人的乱音，架设便携监视器的任务随之繁琐，Mark在调整完遮雨棚的位置后立刻躲进这临时的庇护所里，就着露营灯翻阅那些在参考价值和叙述精准度上都偏低的民俗文本以度过漫漫长夜。过去的人们将鹿人看作和平与丰收的象征，其种群能够繁衍生息的处所往往免于战争波及，同时林业资源丰厚，猎人以在狩猎区中察觉鹿人的踪迹为荣，因为这不仅说明猎场内的野兽密度会高于均值，也意味着树的母神正通过鹿人的眼窥探评估他们的速度与力量，如若表现优异，母神将赐予住民整一年份的欣荣，以是鹿人亦被公认为“神的验官”。但在Mark看来他的小鹿似乎负担不起如此责任，Oedo既青涩又天真，假设必须得在母神手下供职的话，无忧无虑的精灵显然更适合这个尚未成熟的孩子。

Mark在日出前醒来，监控几乎只摄录了从下雨到停雨的变化，他拖着两腿失望跨出帐篷，叉腰扫视时蓦地瞥到自晨雾中缓慢踱来的身姿。鹿的步态有些颠跛，昏暗的环境任由苍白爬满人身的肌肤，定期修剪的头发已垂至长开的肩头，缠着树藓和叶片挂在耳背上，Oedo的骨角敞得别致而优雅，污泥和枯花却不合时宜地抹消了那应有的美丽，他踉跄跌进溪涧伏倒在密布的荧火虫卵上，侧搁在浅滩的面孔又粘了细沙。不太对劲，Mark担忧地蹚过水流半蹲着靠向Oedo，鹿人扇着尾巴无力地将后蹄踹在他的掌心里，在卵石上猛地撑起半身对他发出警告的啾鸣，面中的熟红和腿部的体温都尽数昭示着Oedo的异常，他熟练地摩挲起膝部至上膊的硬毛安抚这个明显正在经历着什么的孩子，Oedo古怪地抻直了两肩袒出原是一手护住的胸脯，贫瘠的土地上赫然两汪蛋液铺开似的小巧乳球，正随着Oedo战栗的上体来回晃动。

“嘘、嘘——不用怕，Oedo，你究竟怎么了？”Mark试探性地将左手挪至Oedo的腹部轻轻按压，他仔细察看着掌中微微胀大的软肚和鹿腿间回缩的性器，又把目光投向囤积了充足脂肪的腰肢与臂膀，脑中形成了一个大胆的推想。

而这妊娠的母亲急切地抓过他的右手贴在白嫩的胸乳之上，丝毫不感羞耻地在他的指缝间蹭动搓弄着自己胸前浸过水的硬挺熟果，一面为这粗鲁的快感喷出沉重的鼻息，两眼眯合地斜倚在溪中，粉舌触着水便徐缓地汲吸两口，干渴的波动自翻滚的咽喉淌过周身，Mark撤开他覆于荐部边缘的指掌，一股糜烂咸骚的湿意从拍打着水面的绒尾下溢散在空气里，他掐住上耸的尾根以保证可视亮度，光滑的肌肉组织在主动张开的泄殖口抽缩，在指尖按上的瞬间迅速收挤回穴道内部，一声甜腻的呻吟从Oedo嗓眼冲出的同时又有几柱近乎透明的莹白色黏液喷上他的指节，他忍不住在心里咒骂起那群人马，眼下看来它们是罪魁祸首的可能性无限接近于百分之百，颅内的水分都替换成精液的生物，人操的物种可能都没它们操的多。他想到巴黎、母鹿，她并非巧合的异类，合理的解释是鹿人的生理决定了它们会为了平衡种群性别比，简单地说即是以繁衍为目的置换性别，像红鲷鱼那样，那么当落单的发情期雄性鹿人碰上在野外进行围猎的雄性人马群——嘭，坏亲戚就变成了坏情人。

Oedo是傻的那个。现在他会唱歌、会弄坏榨汁机、会左蹄绊右蹄摔倒的小鹿成了个怀孕的年轻妈妈，新发育的生殖系统和因此延长的繁育期交相折磨着这具肉体，Mark揉了揉那不停流水的小洞周围黏湿纠结的毛发，只听见他的男孩呜呜啾啾地嘤泣起来，颤抖着将后腿架上他的小臂，拍弹的尾尖催促似的溅起水花，顺着手掌捋过腹毛的节奏起伏胸膛发出艰难的喷息，他又跪近一步想擦去Oedo横流的泪水，小鹿乖巧地抬起头摆在他手中轻蹭，濡湿的睫毛与鼻头刮划过他的拇指，尖细的哀鸣中这鹿人曲着舌头磕磕绊绊地念出他的名字。

他还在坚持分散Oedo的注意力，拆开不经意用体温捂化的巧克力喂进男孩的口中，鹿的确接受了他的施予，布着微小颗粒的舌面满怀感激地快速舔弄着他手上的残余，像是要舔进他心里那样孤注一掷的用力，他叹息着翻手扶上纤细的颈部抚摸至滑腻的胸肉，托起那哺乳的器官按搓硬挺的乳珠，即便这突破了某些伦理道德底线，又或许没有，Oedo只能指望他了，难不成还指望那一匹、极有可能超过一匹的人马么？林荫缝隙间的日光散落在煎熬着的软白躯壳上，汗液凝成的水膜映出浅薄的亮泽，他隐约地发觉那乳尖的斜孔正跟着手指沿乳晕打圈的动作翕张，于是探究地夹着肉粒向外一挤模仿幼崽的嘬吮，有什么掺着淡黄的液体滋在两指之间，他在Oedo拔高的哼叫中意识到这是提前分泌储备的乳汁，鹿本能地仰身将双乳奉上供他继续享用，木杈一般的长角向下没入水中撩出阵阵涟漪，他悠缓钳弄着扩宽的突柱让淤流的奶液沁满鹿振晃的脯肉，Oedo讨好地将双手搭在他的小臂上，耷拉着长耳透过漫漶的眼神飘忽地对上他的两眼，支起身低吟亲吻他浇淋着乳汁的潮腻指尖，食指和中指被尽数含入温暖的口腔舔净，他不禁受那绵软触感的蛊惑捻了捻鹿殷红的丰唇。

圆翘紧致的后臀顺时针拱挪着招引Mark的视线，他拍抚过Oedo鹿身的肩胛和腰背稳定男孩的情绪，顾不得返回帐篷拿取橡胶手套就稍用溪水清洁两手，直直把三根手指攒起用力顶进山竹瓣似的孔洞里，而后重复缺乏花样的撤出捅入。考虑到鹿和牛之间的体型差异，他并不敢尝试让整条手臂进入Oedo的身体中刺激肠道，在穴口的抽送也不过石上的一滴水，远远比不过为方便交合而溢涌的阴液，他毫无缘故地忧虑起水质污染的问题，再是鹿人的性快感问题、人马和鹿人杂交种的安产概率问题，到那天光大亮的时刻来临，他的男孩已经安静下来，繁殖的躁动由不歇的湍流卷走，倦怠的面容在耳闻雀鸣的倏瞬改换为生机勃勃的焕朗。Oedo半阖着眼打量他擦洗污浊的动作，他涤过脏乱的长发、被毛和足蹄，奖励配合的糖果在鹿的齿间碾碎，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼开荒原的阒静。他捏着Oedo的手让他们直立平视，柔和、成熟、近乎透明的蓝捉住了他匍匐于原野林丛底端的意识，树的母神的信使正在核验人的作为，犄角间黏着的梦境丝网摘取了阳光、水分、土壤，他不是森林的信徒，不是务实的猎人，更不是根植在地上的奴仆，但他从深黑的瞳孔中同样谛见了圣境与奥秘。

鹿用乌色的鼻尖抵上他的，阖拢了温驯的双目。

“你好啊，Mark！”Maya通过饲育基地的线路联系上了他，他们正在帐篷里凑成热烘烘、软塌塌的一窝，“你好啊，Oedo，听说你变成了个女孩，还当了妈妈，可真是太像话了。顺道一提，发型很衬你。”

Oedo愉快地爬了三个音，这是他表达喜悦的独特方式。

“你们明天就回来吗——等等，Mark，你给Oedo穿胸衣了吗？”他的好组长怀疑地皱起脸。

“Oedo是鹿人，他不需要胸衣！尤其是带钢圈的那种！”

“他还是个小女孩，那玩意儿能在一定限度上保护他，你做父亲的有哪一点不明白吗？”

“我们是人，不是人马，我们不随时随地强占式发情。”

“那性骚——”

“我们也不性骚扰，”Mark学着Maya的样挑起眉，“除非出于研究必要。”

Oedo快活地在Mark脸上吧唧一嘴。


End file.
